


Night Terrors

by ELaw



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Markarth, Night Terrors, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ELaw/pseuds/ELaw
Summary: In the city that never changes, Argis finds that his life has been turned upside down by the beautiful Dragonborn who is running away from something or someone





	1. City That Never Changes

**I decided to do a different take on Nahia’s life in Skyrim and I just couldn’t resist writing a story with the very handsome Argis.**

**The two stories are not related whatsoever other than I am using my own OC (Dragonborn). I do not own Skyrim or any of its characters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Argis took a steadying breath after he lit all the fires in Vlindrel Hall in preparation for his new Thane—the Dragonborn. He had spent the last two weeks non-stop getting everything ready after Jarl Igmund told him the news. He wasn’t really surprised that the Dragonborn was a girl, he didn’t care because anyone could fight. However, he was curious as to why his new Thane was heavily convinced that she was going to remain in Markarth for a very long time, well according to Igmund. Alduin had been defeated but the Civil War in Skyrim raged on and he had heard that both Ulfric and Elisif were begging for the Dragonborn’s assistance, but he had no idea whose side she was actually on. Coming to Markarth just didn’t make much sense—especially since very little happened in Markarth, except for Forsworn attacks. So why here?

  
As he began to slow cook a vegetable and beef stew for dinner, he suddenly heard some commotion outside of the house’s Dwemer front door.  
  
His brows furrowed together and he was ready for a fight if necessary to defend his new Thane’s home, but then he quickly sheathed his weapon when he heard the giggling of two young girls before one asked, “Mama, could we get one of those dogs?! They looked so cute!”  
  
“Yes, Lucia but let’s get settled in our new home first,” a beautiful blonde Nord replied.  
  
If Argis hadn’t been a stoic man by nature, he knew his jaw would have been on the ground when he saw the most gorgeous woman he had ever laid eyes on just walk in. He didn’t know which of her features he should focus on first; her beautiful pink lips, her smooth ivory skin, her long flowing golden hair, her eyes that were framed perfectly with the thickest eyelashes he had ever seen, her bountiful chest that was exposed just enough in her fur armor with an Amulet of Talos dangling just above them, or her ass. By the Divines she had an ass on her that the Dibellan temple would probably try and recruit her.  
  
His attention was quickly brought back to the present when the dark haired child asked, “Mama, who’s he?”  
  
He looked back and forth between the three of them before the Dragonborn smiled and asked, “Argis the Bulwark?”

“Yes, my Thane,” he replied with a proud tone, “I am your sword and your shield!”

The Dragonborn gave him a warm smile before she informed the two girls, “He is like Lydia then and will be living here with us.”

Argis had no idea who Lydia was and he could tell by the two young girls’ expressions that they were not impressed by him. He knew that one of the rooms he had set up was for children, but he supposed he didn’t put two and two together that the Dragonborn could, or rather would, have children…

Then the little blonde girl asked, “Can you cook?”

Then the dark haired girl asked, “Or braid hair like Lydia?”

“Girls,” the Dragonborn laughed before she added, “Let’s not overwhelm Argis too quickly with a house full of women. How about you go check out your new room before we unload all of our things?”

The two girls giggled and then excitedly asked which was theirs. After Argis pointed to theirs between the large bookcases, the two introduced themselves. The blonde was Lucia and the brunette was Sofie. It was definitely going to take him some getting used to at having two kids here, but he would protect them with his life.

The Dragonborn was smiling as her two girls were investigating their new room before turning to him and asking, “Which one is mine?”

“This way my Thane,” he stated as he began to walk into the next room.

“Just Nahia please,” she smiled at him, “I don’t like the idea that any of you are forced to work for me, so I will give you the same choice as everyone else. You are free to leave my services at any time.”

He stopped to look at her curiously before he stated, “A Housecarl is a noble position to have and I’d never dishonor you in that way.”

She gave him a faint smile as they continued their pace before he asked her, “Exactly how many Housecarls do you have?”

“Including you?” she laughed.

“Yes,” he replied in his monotone gruff voice.

“Seven,” Nahia smiled.

He let out a low whistle as he pointed to her room. He watched as she walked past him and sat down her pack as she examined the nonexistent doors. It was one of the odd things about the room. Then he added, “The doors are actually to this second living area here.”

She gave him a nod but he could tell she looked nervous before she asked, “Where is your room?”

He then pointed to his before he stated, “It is the smallest in the house.”

“How defendable is this place?” she suddenly asked.

“Very, the Dwemer were excellent architects and once the door is locked it is very hard to get in—unless you are an excellent thief,” Argis pointed out.

“If possible, I’d still liked to get a reinforcement for the main door, and the girls’ room,” she stated solemnly.

“As you wish,” Argis replied, because he had no objections, “I can get some supplies from Ghorza first thing in the morning.”

“I appreciate that,” she admitted with a smile, “I might accompany you too. It has been awhile since I’ve seen Ghorza. Has Tacitus gotten any better?”

At the question, Argis couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle before he admitted, “No, not really.”

She just nodded and smiled before she asked, “Would you be so kind to help me and the girls with the rest of our things? The carriage driver is still watching it all.”

“Of course,” Argis nodded as they made their way back into the main hall just as the girls ran out.

“Oh my goodness, Mama!” Sofie cheered, “Our room is so wonderful! It is so much bigger than the one in Whiterun!”

Nahia smiled at her children, and Argis couldn’t help but smirk at the heartwarming sight of the unique family as she informed her children that they would all go down to get the rest of their things.

Argis had so many questions running through his head, but he was not usually one for idle chatter and figured if the Dragonborn, Nahia, wanted him to know things she would tell him as necessary. However, as he watched the two little girls, he couldn’t help but notice that they looked nothing alike but appeared to be the same age. Were they twins? One appeared to be a Nord and the other an Imperial. How old was the Dragonborn anyways? She barely looked past her 24th winter. How old was she when she bore them? Where was her husband? Why did she want the doors reinforced?

Then as though she knew what he was thinking, she stated, “I adopted both Lucia and Sofie. They were orphans on the street; Lucia in Whiterun and Sofie in Whindhelm.”

“That’s very honorable of you,” Argis stated as they stepped outside the main city gates.

They watched as Sofie and Lucia ran over to the stables to see the horses and dogs before Nahia continued, “I don’t tell you this to stroke my own ego, but for the fact that sometimes the girls still have nightmares about what they went through before. Please be aware that they might scream from a night terror now and again.”

“Understood,” Argis stated solemnly as he watched Nahia walk over to the two girls and saw them discussing owning a dog with Banning. He chuckled to himself as he saw Nahia give in and the two young girls cheered in excitement and hugged their new dog—Vigilance. So now Argis not only had to look out for his new Thane, but her two children and a dog. His life was definitely changing fast.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Bookmarks! :D**


	2. Dragonborn Secrets

Argis woke early the next day, but did not open his eyes when he heard Lucia and Sofie sneak into his room. He could feel them peering over him before Sofie poked his cheek and asked in a whispered voice, “How do you think he got that scar?”

“Maybe a Falmer got him,” Lucia whispered back.

“Or a Dragon like Mama,” Sofie added in awe.

It took everything in Argis not to grin. He wasn’t traumatized by his scar. He had won it during a ferocious battle against three Sabre Cats. Most people were now put off by him, but it didn’t matter. The people who were close to him still saw him as Argis. Nothing more nothing less.

“Or maybe a Hagraven,” Lucia continued to guess.

Then Argis couldn’t resist when he spoke out, with his eyes still closed, “Or maybe I got it from someone who snuck into my room when I was trying to sleep.”

The two girls gasped as his eyes opened and they screamed in amusement before running out of the room at full speed. He couldn’t help but grin as he heard the two little girls laughing, then the dog started barking, before his Thane began to ask, “What were you two girls doing?”

He could hear the little girls trying to come up with an excuse and knew that he better get up and go to their aid before their mother got too upset with him. He quickly changed into his armor because he could hear that everyone was in the main hall before he stepped out to see Nahia cooking some breakfast, Vigilance, the dog, relaxing by the fireplace, and Lucia and Sofie now both standing with their noses in opposite corners.

He couldn’t hide the grin when Nahia saw him and stated, “Argis, I am so sorry. They are usually used to other women living with us. I apologize if they did anything out of line.”

“It’s quite all right,” Argis laughed, “Children are curious.”

Nahia gave him a faint smile before she added, “Yes they are, but I still expect them to behave.”

He did not mind but then he noticed the apple cabbage stew being served for him with a strawberry crostata being. His brows furrowed together before he stated, “Nahia, it’s my job to make sure you are taken care of. You shouldn’t have made me breakfast.”

He could see an amused smirk on her face when she gave Vigilance a venison chop before she replied, “Hmmm, I don’t remember that being a part of your job description when I purchased this home.”

He narrowed his eyes at her before she winked and asked, “Are you going to keep the Dragonborn from one of her favorite hobbies?”

At the questions, he couldn’t help but chuckle as he took a seat at the table and replied, “No ma’am.”

“Good,” Nahia beamed at him as she served herself some food and took a seat across from him and added, “Argis, I am very stubborn even though Lydia, one of my other Housecarls says I am too nice. I don’t like people who use their power over others and all I ask of you since you want to stay is protect my home and my children. We can split chores or whatever else, but you are not my servant.”

He took a bite of the stew and his eyes widened in amazement. It was the most delicious apple cabbage stew he had ever eaten. Most people stuck to the basics but she must have added in some extra spices because it was delicious.

After he wiped his mouth he replied, “I understand. It will just take some getting used to, because most people see Housecarls on the same level as skeevers. It will take some getting used to that’s all.”

Nahia arched her brow as she tore into the strawberry dessert and asked, “Have you ever been a Housecarl for another?”

“Yes,” he repied shortly, “She was a distant cousin of the Jarl. That was a few years ago.”

He watched as Nahia nodded before the woman simply added, “I won’t pry, but just know that I see my Housecarls as friends and most are like family now.”

He smirked as he took another bite of stew and replied, “That’s a very kind thought.”

She smiled back before he leaned over and whispered, “How long do they have to stay like that?” as he motioned towards Lucia and Sofie, “I really wasn’t offended.”

She gave him a quick wink before she replied loudly, “Oh my, Argis! Did you just finish the last of the strawberry crostata?!”

He tried not to laugh as he took a drink of the honeyed mead Nahia had also sat out for them as he saw both girls slump their foreheads against the wall. Then Nahia stood up and grabbed another strawberry crostata and called the girls away from their timeout. He continued to eat the breakfast his Thane had provided him as he listened to her tell the girls to apologize to him before they could eat their breakfast dessert.

He tried to hide his amusement of the situation, because the girls looked so ashamed, but he went along with Nahia and thanked them for apologizing. Lucia took a seat next to him and Sofie took a seat next to Nahia as the girls ripped into their breakfast like a pack of wolves. He wasn’t used to this at all and oddly…he was rather enjoying the dysfunctional morning.

* * *

Argis stood near the Blacksmith’s as Nahia explained to Ghorza what she wanted. He felt odd hanging around his Thane today. She was just as recognized as he was around Markarth and he had no idea that she had helped so many people here on her previous excursions. Hell, even Mulush was respectful towards her, then he found out it was because Nahia threatened to knock the shit out of him—which was a funny thing to hear since she was tiny next to the giant Orc. Still everyone seemed to adore her, even the fence Endon. Nahia had apparently helped him with something before. The two seemed so close that she had invited Endon, his wife Kerah, and their daughter Adara, who was now playing with Sofie and Lucia, over for dinner that night—along with Ghorza and Tacitus now. He had known many of these people for several years, but he supposed he did not know them as well as Nahia now did.

He finally turned back to the conversation when Nahia handed over some gold for Ghorza and the Orc promised to have the feat accomplished by tomorrow. After the exchange had taken place, Nahia turned towards him and replied, “We’ve got another stop to make outside the city.”

“Of course,” he replied as she waked beside him, “What are we getting outside of the city?”

“Fresh meat and produce,” Nahia smiled.

“What’s wrong with Hogni’s stall?” Argis asked in shock as they walked by the man who was now yelling _‘Bloodiest Beef in the Reach!’_

As they walked past the guards and out the main entrance she asked him, “Do you know where he gets his meat from?”

“From around the area?” Argis asked in confusion.

Then Nahia just looked at him and simply replied, “Just don’t ever buy anything from him.”

“How do you know I didn’t use his beef last night?” Argis chuckled because he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer.

“Because when I purchased the home I gave specific instructions to Raerek on where to purchase food and have it delivered,” she laughed.

“You seem to think of everything,” Argis jested.

“I try to,” she admitted, “When half of Skyrim wants you dead and the other half sees you as a savior, you’ve got to watch out for yourself and think of all solutions and possibilities.”

He noticed that her tone turned sad as they walked past the farm and mining housing. Then his eyes widened when he saw that they were heading towards a Khajiit Caravan. Argis wasn’t racist. It was a little hard to be discriminatory when you had a face like his. However, the only Khajiit he had ever met did try and pick his pocket…so yeah…

However, Nahia’s spirits seemed to perk back up when Nahia waved towards the Khajiit and called out, “Hello Ri’saad!”

The cat looked up and greeted them, “Ahhhh, welcome my friend. Here to collect your delivery?”

“Yes, please,” Nahia grinned.

Argis stood silently as he watched Nahia interact with the Khajiit. They were telling stories and joking with each other—then before he knew it, he was sitting cross legged in Ri’saad’s tent with Nahia enjoying some venison, cheese, and Honningbrew Mead.

He didn’t feel the need to talk, not that he talked much to begin with, but his hosts were very kind to him as they caught up with their friend. He tried to watch her without it being too obvious that he was observing her behavior. Every time someone looked at her directly, a warm and beautiful smile spread across her face. However, he couldn’t help but notice that when she thought no one was looking, sadness crept into her eyes.

* * *

It had taken nearly the rest of the afternoon to haul all the supplies that Ri’saad had brought for Nahia. They were going to be stocked for at least two weeks until Ri’saad’s return.

It was early in the evening when he and his Thane began to prepare quite the feast. They had just about everything; venison stew, chicken breasts, apple pies, varying cheeses, wines, ales, meads, and more desserts than Argis had ever seen before. Sofie and Lucia also noticed this and Argis did not skeever them out when he saw the two girls grab a few boiled crème treats and snuck them into their room.

They had just finished making all the preparations when Nahia spoke up and stated, “Argis, our guests should be arriving soon, I am going to go change before they arrive. I did ask Endon to invite a few more people so please allow them in as well.”

“Of course, My Tha—Nahia…” he quickly corrected himself.

She chuckled at him before she closed the double doors to the room between their bedrooms. He let out the breath he didn’t know he had been holding in when she left the room before he felt a tug on his arm and looked down to see Lucia looking up at him just before she asked, “Argis, can you braid hair?”

* * *

Argis helped Lucia put a small braid in her hair, just like her adoptive mother had in hers, as Sofie talked wildly about their other Housecarls. He couldn’t help but smirk, because it was easy to see that he was getting up there on their list of favorites. He caught all of their names as the two children talked; Iona, from Riften, who never wanted to do anything fun; Gregor, from their home in the Pale, who was constantly chopping wood; Valdimar, from their home in Hjaalmarch, who looked as scary as a Draugr; Jordis, from Solitude, who was in love with Rayya, from their house near Falkreath; and Lydia—clearly their favorite from Whiterun. However, one thing he noticed was how Nahia did not have a home in Windhelm…

When he had finished helping the girls, he was just about to answer the door of the first guest when Nahia entered the room. He froze where he stood at the sight of his Thane. Nobody would have been able to convince him that she was the Dragonborn of Legends if he had first witnessed her like this. No, he was fairly certain that if he had first met her like this than he would have been convinced that she was one of the Divines.

Nahia was wearing an outfit that he had never seen on a woman, it was somehow a combination of tavern clothes and fine raiment. There wasn’t a single stain or tear on the dress and Argis didn’t know where to look, and then realized he probably shouldn’t been going berserk in his mind over what his Thane was wearing—but then he knew if she ever wore this in public then he would have to do the honorable thing and fight off every last man until he died defending her honor. Her dress was low cut enough that it showed off her amazing bosoms with her amulet of Talos still dangling right above where Argis would instinctively try and lick. The dress was also so long that it went to floor and was what appeared to be semi-sheer material of deep blues, purples, and maroons. With every step she took, it swayed and he could see her muscular and slender legs move with grace.

His admiration was broken when she asked, “Is that the first guest?”

“Yes,” he barely replied.

Her gorgeous smile resurfaced before she stated, “I’ll get that if you can stir the stew we made earlier?”

“Gladly,” he replied as Sofie and Lucia darted past him to assist their mother with the guests, along with Vigilance.

As he stirred the stew, he smirked when he heard Sofie and Lucia squeal in excitement that Adara was there. He heard the three young girls run behind them with Vigilance on their heels as Nahia showed Endon and Kerah into the main room.

Just after she had offered them each a goblet of wine, and after he thought her heard Kerah ask Nahia if she was with the Forsworn, the door knocked once more and Argis had no idea just how lively the party was about to get…

* * *

It was always hard to track time in the homes of Markarth, but Argis was convinced it was well into the middle of the night. Almost half of the city showed up after Endon and his family. The guest list appeared to have included: Ghorza, Tacitus, Bothela, Muiri, Calcelmo, Faleen, Moth gro-Bagol, Brother Verulus, Vorstag, and Ogmund. Everyone drank and shared their stories of how Nahia helped them or befriended them in one way or another.

Then it was Ogmund who drunkenly asked, “Nahia, I heard your last venture was to Solstheim to defeat an imposturous Dragonborn!”

Argis was not intoxicated. He had stuck to one bottle of mead and water for the remainder of the evening. There were too many people present for him to feel comfortable, because he needed to protect Nahia, Sofie, and Luia. After Ogmund’s question, it was easy to see that the elderly bard had overstepped some sort of invisible boundary with Nahia. He noticed her posture immediately changed and mesmerizing smile left her face before she responded, “I did travel to Solstheim, yes.”

“I would have loved to have been able to go to Solstheim with you,” Vorstag spoke up, “I hear the Dunmer women there are quite fetching and loose.”

Argis soon realized he was not the only person who noticed Nahia was uncomfortable with the sudden question because just as Ogmund was about to ask more, about this other Dragonborn, Ghorza asked, “So Calcelmo, Faleen, when should we expect an invitation to your wedding?”

Argis’s good eye went towards Nahia, because all other eyes left her, and he saw her let out a sigh of relief as the crowd turned towards the happy couple, odd couple…but still happy.

* * *

He knew it was well probably close to sunrise when the lasts guests left. Endon had to carry his daughter out over his shoulder as Nahia tucked Sofie and Lucia into bed. After he locked the door, he walked into the main dining area and smiled as Nahia let out a fierce yawn. Then he looked around and gave a happy sigh because their home was a mess.

“I say we clean this up in the morning,” Nahia yawned again.

He couldn’t help but chuckle because she really had no idea just how close to morning it was before he admitted, “I’m not all that tired. Go ahead and go to bed.”

“I want to help,” Nahia stubbornly refused as she tried to pick up some plates.

“Nahia, you are about to fall over,” Argis laughed.

He could tell that she was slightly inebriated too when she tried to announce, “But you are not my servant! Your muscles are big…but what does that…”

He watched carefully as she got a far off look on her face before she asked, “Do horkers have knees?”

He lost it with laughter after that question before he responded with, “Ok, how about we go get you in bed?”

She clearly got another idea in her mind at his offer for help, because as he walked up to help her, she let it slip out, “I’m not a virgin.”

“Neither am I,” he proudly stated as she latched onto his arm—for which he was grateful for so she didn’t face plant it onto the stone floor.

She incoherently responded with, “Didn’t think so.” Then he flinched a little when she delicately traced a finger up his bicep before she added, “Too much muscle to be.”

The smile wouldn’t leave his face because when she was sober, she seemed so put together and determined. Drunk Nahia was quite funny.

He gently helped her down onto her bed and as he pulled the blankets up over her, she murmured, “Make sure he stays away.”

His brows furrowed together and a deep frown set on his face as he replied, “I swear to you I will,” even though he didn’t know this _he_ she was referring to.

Once all the girls were down, it didn’t take Argis long to clean up. He was actually somewhat enjoying the quiet. Then as he thought about it further, maybe it wasn’t the quiet. He had loved getting to know Nahia, Lucia, and Sofie—they were all vibrant and full of life. Instead he felt contempt knowing that he was here to protect all of them as they rested in a blissful slumber.

* * *

He had just closed the double doors behind him, after he had cleaned everything up, as he made his way to his room when he heard Nahia moan, “No…no…please…stay away!”

He quickly grabbed his sword and dashed into his Thane’s room to see her writhing on her bed in some nightmarish state. He could see the sweat glistening off of her skin as she moaned, “Miraak—stay away…”

He could see that she was getting more manic from whatever dream she was having and he quickly sheathed his sword before he gently sat down on her bed and grasped her shoulders firmly, but gently, “Nahia, you need to wake up.”

It took a few tries before her eyes flew open and then before he knew it, he was on his back on the ground with her straddling him with a blade to his throat.

He remained completely still as her chest heaved up and down from trying to acclimate to her surroundings before recognition hit her eyes and she apologized, “I’m so sorry, Argis.”

She remained on top of him, possibly too weak or shocked to move, before he replied with a sincere voice, “So I take it, Lucia and Sofie aren’t the only two who have night terrors?”

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review!! :D**

**The “do horkers have knees” reference is in honor of the meme of when you can’t sleep and are thinking of stupid shit, lol. I feel like drunk people do the same thing. :D**


	3. Jarls, Wines, and Baths

It had been several weeks since Nahia’s first night terror. Sofie and Lucia had only had one each, but Argis had counted that Nahia had had ten since her arrival in Markarth. Somehow, despite the clear agonizing mental pain she was in, she seemed to continue on and make everyone else’s lives better even though she was clearly struggling with something that she refused to talk about. Not that he pushed her to talk about it, but that night after he woke her—all she did was apologize and act like everything was fine…even though he knew it wasn’t.

So much had changed in his few weeks of knowing Nahia. Sofie and Lucia pleaded with him daily to practice their sword skills, to which Nahia agreed to. He noticed how despite the fact that she was the Dragonborn, she never wielded her Dragonsbane sword that laid in a display case. She only carried a small dagger hidden where no one could see, but he knew where she hid it after she pulled it out on him the night he tried to wake her. She had defeated Alduin, the World Eater, yet to the untrained eye she looked like a pacifist. Actually, not just a pacifist, but a damn damsel. However, the way she had knocked him on his back like he was a child’s doll made it clear to him that she was perhaps the most skilled warrior he had ever seen. Despite her clear discomfort over someone named Miraak he was pretty impressed and started to become smitten with his Thane.

The girls and Vigilance were off playing with Adara, while he and Nahia had just gotten their most recent shipment from Ri’saad and were now headed back to the city when he turned around to see a courier sprinting towards them as fast as he possibly could as the man tried to yell, “DRAGONBORN!”

He watched as Nahia took a swift inhale of air before she too turned around to look at the courier. The man was trying his best to get to her as fast as possible and Argis looked at his Thane who looked like she was bracing herself for terrible news.

The man was getting closer and Argis just couldn’t take it anymore when he saw that she tried to take another steadying breath to prepare herself. “Nahia, do you want me to send him away?” he asked in the gentlest tone he could muster. He was not upset with her but rather that the world did not seem to ever leave her in peace.

She quickly looked at him and he saw that her eyes grew gentler and she shook her head no before she whispered, “Please, just stay here with me.”

He nodded in agreement as the courier finally reached them, panting like he was on his last leg. He and Nahia just stood there as the man caught his breath and tried two wheeze out, “I’ve got something to deliver…actually a few things…I have a letter from Ulfric Stormcloak; General Tulius; and Jarl Balgruff. Wow…I knew the Dragonborn was important but this is quite the array of people who need you.”

Argis watched carefully as Nahia’s face grew grim and took the unopened letters from the courier. She didn’t even say thank you to the man as she grabbed them and turned to walk away.

The courier stood there stunned for a moment before he shrugged his shoulders, “Oh well, I’ve always assumed heroes to be the strong silent types anyways. Either way, I got a letter to deliver to the Jarl of Markarth too. Good day.”

Argis watched as the man took a steadying breath and took off in a sprint past Nahia and towards the city. His eyes then went back to his Thane whose shoulders were drooped as though she were carrying Skryim on her entire back.

* * *

It was late in the evening and they had just finished eating dinner. Sofie and Lucia were both yawning and Nahia still hadn’t said anything about the letters she had received from some of the most powerful people in Skyrim. He hoped that she would share whatever was clearly bothering her. He wanted her to know that she didn’t have to face whatever it was, even this Miraak guy she kept muttering about, alone every again.

The two of them had just finished cleaning up after the girls and Vigilance went to bed for the night when they heard a knock at the door. He saw a flash of fear in Nahia’s eyes for a moment before he cleared his throat and stated, “I will get it.”

She nodded at him but he could tell she was ready for a fight. He had his weapon ready to be drawn when he opened the door to see Jarl Igmund standing outside with a small escort.

“Evening, Argis, is Nahia here?” the Jarl smiled at him with no clear threat.

Before Argis could answer he heard Nahia’s voice behind him, “Jark Igmund, please come in.”

The Jarl smiled and nodded at his escort that he would be entering alone as Argis stepped back and let the man in. Argis watched as Nahia began to walk towards their main living area and the Jarl followed and stated, “My oh my, you have turned this into a lovely home. How are you enjoying my city?”

Argis bolted the door, just in case, and followed them into the main living area as well. He didn’t really want to snoop but the Jarl hardly ever left his keep. It was too much of a coincidence and he remembered how the courier said he needed to see the Jarl too.

Finally Nahia offered the Jarl a seat and poured him a goblet of wine before she smiled and replied honestly, “My children and I have enjoyed it greatly. Your city and citizens are lovely. Plus, Argis takes very good care of us.”

He watched as the Jarl gave him a sidelong glance and raised his brow before he looked back at Nahia and stated, “Yes, Argis’s last Thane was quite pleased with his…skills…as well.”

Argis gripped his sword silently because if he could have lopped off the man’s head then he would have and he noticed that Nahia glanced at him briefly before she tried to change the subject, “My Jarl, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

The Jarl took a swig of his wine before he cleared his throat and stated, “I received a few letters today; Ulfric, Tulius, and Balgruuf.”

Nahia and Argis remained silent before Nahia poured herself a goblet of wine and sat opposite the Jarl before she crossed her legs and took a drink. Her mannerisms were quite good for throwing somebody off. He was probably the only one who knew how distraught she had been all day, but right now—she looked as cold as the icebergs north of Winterhold.

When Nahia gave noting away with her demeanor, the Jarl continued, “The easiest one to talk about is Balgruuf’s request. Apparently there is a dragon again at Skyrborn Altar that has been attacking Whiterun, Morthal, and Dawnstar. He calls for your aid.”

She gave a knowing nod before she stated, “Yes, I plan on helping him.”

The Jarl looked both pleased and perplexed before he replied, “Very good. However…my other two letters are more troublesome.”

Argis felt a twinge of sadness in his heart at the thought of Nahia leaving—especially without him. Then Jarl cleared his throat, because Nahia had remained fairly emotionless, and admitted, “Both my letters from Tulius and Ulfric have pleaded with me to have safe access to Markarth to exchange words with you.”

Argis blinked in surprise just as Nahia asked, “By exchange words you mean Ulfric and Tulius both asking for my hand?”

The Jarl cleared his throat before he nodded, “I’m afraid so.”

Argis felt sick. He had no idea that the letters would contain something like that. General Tulius wanted to wed Nahia? Ulfric didn’t surprise him at all. What would ensure a Stormcloak victory across the land faster than the Dragonborn Queen to lead them into battle?

“Nahia, you know that you can stay here as long as you want. If I let those barbarians into my hold and just take you—I’d have an absolute riot on my hand,” the Jarl jested, “You’ve helped damn near everyone in this hold to the point where I’m convinced that even Madanach would come defend you if we asked it of him.”

Argis tried to remain still. The Jarl was surprising him with his soft words but then Igmund stated, “But if you leave my city—I will not be able to grant the same protection.”

“I understand,” Nahia stated, “But I also cannot leave Balgruuf unaided. He first accepted me and I owe him.”

“That is very honorable of you,” Igmund pointed out with a smile, “And also why nearly ever Jarl you meet has made you a Thane.”

Nahia gave the man a faint smile before he asked, “I do not mean to overstep my bounds, but do the other Jarls know you are being pursued this way?”

She shook her head no before he nodded in understanding. Then after he sat his goblet down, he pointed out, “You know that if I write to them, you could easily have your own army to defend you honor.”

“Yes,” Nahia smirked, “However, I have faced Alduin the World Eater, almost every Daedric lord has tried to enslave me, and I have defeated another Dragonborn.”

Both Argis and Igmund’s eyes widened in shock at her declaration before she continued with a threatening tone, “I think I can handle two power hungry men with inflated egos.”

Jarl Igmund nodded with a slight smirk before he asked, “How would you like me to respond then?”

Argis felt his heart stop a little when she looked at him before she replied, “Tell them, I will find them.”

After the Jarl left, Argis watched as Nahia let out a defeated sigh. They both stood near the door and he watched as Nahia re-bolted it after their unexpected guest had left.

“Nahia, are you all right?” he asked quietly and was surprised when the words left his mouth. He tried not to every push her too much, but after all that news—he just couldn’t help himself.

She turned around and gave him the faintest smile that nearly made his heart stop before she replied, “I’m not sure.”

His brows furrowed together and he took a step closer to her before he whispered in a husky voice, “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

He wasn’t certain, but it looked like she was fighting back tears when she nodded and replied in a whisper as well, “I know…I’m the Dragonborn right? I should be free as a real Dovah.”

He didn’t know what else to say but he had the urge to pull her into a deep hug before she looked at him and asked, “Will you come with me?”

He smirked at her and he really didn’t care if she meant to face a dragon or the two most powerful men in Skryim when he replied, “Of course.”

He could tell she looked relieved before she gently placed her hand on his forearm and added, “We will leave at first light.”

* * *

* * *

It had taken them the whole day to travel to Whiterun. Argis wasn’t surprised that Lucia, Sofie, and Vigilance came along too because he could see worry clouding Nahia’s eyes and she didn’t want to leave her children alone without a Housecarl to protect them. He also didn’t fail to notice that Nahia had woken up three times in the night, her night terrors worse than ever, and now she finally had Dragonsbane attached to her hip.

It had been many moons since he had been to Whiterun and he wasn’t surprised when the guards and the few citizens that were out this late greeted Nahia and the small family warmly. However, one thing he was surprised about was how small her home in Whiterun was.

As soon as they opened the door, the two girls yelled, “LYDIA! WE’RE BACK!”

For the first time that day, a genuine smile appeared on Nahia’s face as they all entered the small home to see a heavily bandaged woman sitting by the fire. Then he heard the girls yell, “Gregor, you’re here too!”

Argis eyed the two Nordic warriors and likewise they seized him up pretty good before the man named Gregor smiled at the girls and stated, “Aye, little lasses, it’s my weekly visit to see Lydia.”

Argis stood back and watched the interactions as Nahia clasped the man’s forearm then turned to the heavily bandaged woman and asked warmly, “How are you, Lydia?”

The brunette smiled and replied, “I’m better, Nahia. Thank you.”

Something unspoken passed between the two before Nahia turned towards him and stated, “Lydia, Gregor, this is Argis the Bulwark.”

Argis gave them a nod and he could tell Lydia was scrutinizing every detail about him before she asked, “Housecarl of Markarth I presume?”

“Lydia,” Nahia stated with both a playful and threatening tone as she went and grabbed some ale and wine from the kitchen for everyone, some sweetrolls for the girls, and a chop of venison for Vigiance.

“It was an honest question,” Lydia snorted.

Then Gregor smirked, “Aye, you scrutinized me just the same, Lydia. You’ve got to seize everyone up to see if they meet your standards of defending our wonderful Thane.”

Argis couldn’t help but chuckle at the lighthearted man’s demeanor before Nahia handed them a drink and Lydia pointed out, “I was the first Housecarl, it means I have seniority over the rest of you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gregor teased as he took a drink of his ale, “You don’t see the rest of us bandaged up like you now, do ya?”

He watched as Lydia flashed a warning glare at him which made Gregor laugh even harder before Lydia turned to Nahia and changed the subject, “So what do we owe the unexpected visit, Nahia?”

“Balgruuf said there was a Dragon attacking,” Nahia admitted as she stood next to Argis, “And Argis and I are going to hunt it down while the girls stay here.”

Gregor nodded in understanding, “I’ve seen it flying over your home in the Pale. Luckily it’s only attacked some of the farms outside of Whiterun—not Whiterun itself…yet.”

“Gregor, I’d like you to stay here too while I’m gone,” Nahia pointed out, “Argis and I can check on the homestead if you will stay here and help.”

They all looked at each other and could hear the girls giggling about something in their room before Lydia whispered, “Is there something else?”

Nahia gave them a faint smile before she replied, “Nothing I can’t handle.”

Argis watched as Lydia didn’t look convinced but said nothing more as the odd family enjoyed drinks and each other’s company.

* * *

It was even later in the evening when Gregor helped Lydia up to her room, the girls were passed out in their beds, and Argis watched as his Thane cleaned up the jovial mess everyone made.

He reached for her hand and asked, “Let me help?”

He felt her tremble slightly and then they heard Lydia, not so quietly and drunkenly, upstairs ask Gregor, “Where is he going to sleep?!”

“I don’t know, Lydia,” Gregor tried to hush her, “It’s not really our business either.”

“But Nahia!” Lydia argued.

“But nothing,” Gregor gently warned her, “She’s your Thane and the Dragonborn. If she wants to fuck a huge Nord in her bed—let her!”

Argis nearly choked on his ale and when he turned to Nahia, her cheeks were a deep crimson before she politely excused her other housecarl, “Sorry, Lydia isn’t very good at holding her alcohol.”

“Hmmmm…” Argis mused, “Maybe you two are more alike than you think.”

Her eyes widened at his playfulness before he whispered to her teasingly, “Does she know how flirty you get when drunk?”

Her mouth fell open and he couldn’t hide his amusement as she swatted him with one of the wiping clothes in her hands before she murmured, “I don’t remember you complaining that night.”

“Never,” he grinned at her.

He could see that a blush never left her face as they finished cleaning up and she bid him goodnight. Argis noted that Gregor never came out of Lydia’s room and as he unrolled his mat by the fire to turn in for the night, he began to day dream about what being with his Thane would actually be like.

* * *

Argis had never before been completely exhausted, astounded, and amazed in his entire life as he watched Nahia absorb not one but two dragon souls. They were in the middle of battling the dragon that Balgruuf had wrote about on top of the snowy point when another one swooped down and breathed a fire so intense that if Nahia hadn’t grabbed him threw them behind the ancient stone structure, then he would have been burnt to a crisp.

He had been right about her though, he had never seen anyone more deadly than her as she fought the dragons with no hesitation at all.

As they stood their panting, she gave him a coy smile before she asked, “Ready to salvage a dragon?”

* * *

It was late at night when they finally reached one of Nahia’s large homes, Heljarchen Hall where Gregor was Thane, and after she unlocked the home, they dumped their stuff in the very large and dark foyer.

She let out a large stretch that made him smile before she stated, “I’ll get the fires started in the kitchen, can you get the one in the main dining hall started?”

“Of course,” he smirked after she gave him a breathtaking smile.

They had been pretty quiet for most of their trek to Skyborn Altar and on the way back, he could tell she was deep in thought and then he heard her swear in the kitchen area before he heard her shout, “YOL!”

He smirked when he heard her mutter, “There that wasn’t so damn difficult,” just as he used a flint above the mantle to light the large fireplace.

After he took a stick and lit some of the goat horn candles in the room, he heard her call out to him, “Argis, are you hungry? I’m starving.”

“I could eat,” he called back as he took a look around. He heard her state that she was going to make them some stew. Then he let out a low chuckle when he heard her get excited about several bottles of Argonian Ale.

He was just admiring her small alchemy table when she came back out with two huge bottles of ale and handed him one before she admitted, “The stew shouldn’t take too long.”

As he uncorked his own bottle he smirked, “Yes, cooking stew by Dragon’s breath should really speed things up.”

She nearly choked on her wine at his humor, because he didn’t do it often, before she asked, “You heard that huh?”

“Kind of hard not to,” he replied as they took a seat at the long dining table. It was somewhat eerie and intimate with just the two of them there in the very large home with only half of the lights on. She looked even more breathtaking than usual in the glow of the fire and few candles. Her eyes then locked onto him and he realized his gaze must have lingered too long before he pointed out, “Your home is quite magnificent.”

“Thank you,” she replied with a smile, “I do love the openness of the land, but I tend to favor my home in Markarth the most.”

“Why’s that? You love stone over trees and countryside?” he laughed.

“Noooo,” she replied quietly, “It’s the company.”

He couldn’t hide his smirk and he didn’t want to be too forward. After all, he had previously had issues with a former Thane who had taken advantage of him. He didn’t speak of it, other than telling Nahia that he had previously served a cousin of Thane Igmund. However, clearly Kyra had said something to her cousin for him to make the comment he did the other day.

Then abruptly Nahia stated, “I think while the stew is cooking, I will draw myself a bath.”

He blinked a second before he stood up so fast that the chair skidded across the floor loudly. Nahia gave him a funny look before he stated, “I’ll get that for you. You are my Thane and you have made us dinner.”

He could see a tinge of disappointment in her eyes and he wasn’t sure as to why before she asked, “How about we do it together so it goes faster?”

He gave her a nod, because he knew she was stubborn and that was probably all she’d let him do, before she nodded for him to follow her outside. It was a beautiful night with the double moons out and it seemed to make the snow on the ground glow around them. Then she turned to him and stated, “We will do this the fast way then since you want to help.”

“The fast way?” he asked curiously because he could see a glimmer in her eyes.

“Yes,” she retorted as she sat out several restore magicka potions and she began to cast Ice Spike as fast as she could.

Most Nords were a little skeptical of magic; however, Nahia didn’t make him nervous at all and if she could absorb a Dragon’s Soul, why couldn’t she do something as simple as an ice spike?

After she had cast about ten, she looked at him and then pointed to the top of the tower on the back of the house and smirked, “My bath is up there, can you carry these up there while I drink a potion and cast more?”

“Sure…” he replied because he was somewhat shocked that her bath was outside…However, he was here to serve her and if she wanted to bathe out in the nude where bandits or whatever else could sneak up on her then he supposed he’d let her.

* * *

After three trips, she came up with him on the last one to drop some more off. She looked quite pleased with the large pile of ice that was now in the tub before she chugged another magicka potion and began to melt the ice with her flaming hand.

To say he was impressed with her ingenuity was an understatement, then he couldn’t resist when he asked, “Why didn’t you cast that spell when you were trying to lite your oven and stove?”

She smirked at him as she continued to melt the ice before she laughed, “Because I was hangry.”

“Hangry?” he asked quizzically.

“Yes,” she smiled, “Hangry is when you are so hungry you get angry. We barely ate anything after that battle and I was starving.”

“And you aren’t now?” he asked with an arch to his brow.

She looked a little ashamed before she admitted, “I may have scarfed down an apple pastry…or two…in the kitchen before I brought us out some ale.”

He couldn’t hide his laughter after her honest before he pointed out, “I’ll remember that the next time you scold Lucia or Sofie for eating too many sweets at once.”

She joined in on his laughter and for the first time since knowing her, she looked genuinely happy from her heart.

* * *

Argis had no idea how many ales, wines, and meads they had drank but Nahia was a giggling mess after they ate their dinner. He made a mental note that while she could hold her liquor better than most people, she was quite the rambunctious drunk. He thought maybe the first time when he saw her drunk a few weeks ago that it was a fluke because it was a party. Nope…Nahia was a flirty, silly, giggle mess and he was even more glad that he teased her about it when they stayed in Whiterun.

After she had her fill of stew, which he was astonished by how she out ate him too, before she stated, “I think it is time for my bath now.”

He wasn’t nearly as inebriated as she was, but his lips were a little looser than normal when he asked, “And you aren’t worried that people will see you out there?”

She snorted and waved him off before she stated, “Only mammoths and deer will see me. This house doesn’t get hit nearly as much as my one near Falkreath.”

Then before he could ask why Falkreath got hit so much, she was suddenly near him and bent over and whispered in his ear, “Besides—I have you to protect me.”

It was hard not to let out a low groan, especially when he felt her hand run up his bicep. She gave him a playful smirk before she winked and hopped away to go take her bath. He felt like all the air had left the room as he watched her climb the stairs and head towards the tower room to go outside.

He shook his head and groaned a little when he knew she was out of earshot and murmured, “Fuck me…” as he began to clean up their mess before she tried to do that too.

* * *

When he had finished cleaning up, he decided he better take his things up stairs to where he’d be sleeping. When they were filling up the tub he saw a large Queen sized bed that was calling his name and he couldn’t wait to get into it.

After he removed his armor, washed in a warm basin of water, and changed into a simple tunic and trousers, he frowned a little because the upstairs didn’t feel as warm as it did when he was going in and out earlier. It didn’t bother him too much since he was a Nord and new he could sleep outside without it really affecting him, but he still wanted to be comfortable. Then as he rounded the corner he saw as to why there was a slight chill in the air; Nahia had left both the alchemy room doors open and the latch to the balcony.

His heart began to throb sporadically because he knew she was just a few feet away naked and bathing. He couldn’t help but picture her rubbing her hands across her generous breasts to clean them and how he wished it was his mouth or hands on her instead. He was just about to close the door to resist temptation when he heard Nahia from above, “Argis?”

 _Shit_ …he thought because he was just trying to be a gentleman before he asked, “Yes, Nahia?”

“Could you bring me some more wine?” she asked, “I forgot mine.”

He blinked in surprise. Did she really want him to see her bathing? Then before he could even answer she added, “You won’t see anything because of the ingredients and spell I have on the water. Unless my shoulders and neck will turn you on too much.”

He barked out a laugh before he responded, “Of course, Nahia. Anything in particular?”

“The Surilie Brothers Wine would be amazing!” she called out.

He was just about to walk away before she added, “And maybe some Honey-Nut treats too?”

“Yes, my Thane,” he teased, “Anything else?”

He knew he had flustered her a bit when he used her special title which made him grin even more before she replied, “No…I think that’s good.”

Then he chuckled to himself when he heard her not to quietly state, “Damn, a Juniper Berry Crostata sounds delicious too…”

It didn’t take long for him to gather the items she requested, in fact to surprise her he grabbed two bottles of the wine and filled a bowl with various treats—one of those being a Juniper Berry Crostata.

After he climbed the ladder up, he was shocked by how warm the immediate air around the tub felt. Then when his eyes fell on Nahia he couldn’t help but gulp as her golden hair up high in a bun on her head and the Amulet of Talos still around her neck above her very prominent cleavage.

However, his eyes soon went to the bubbling motion of the water that contained several springs of lavender as well. He handed her a bottle of wine first, to which she was extremely grateful for, and then pushed an empty chest closer to her and sat down the decadent treats which made her eyes light up in excitement.

“WOW!” she exclaimed, “Thank you, Argis!!!”

He watched as she grabbed the Juniper Berry Crostata first before he asked curiously, “How is the water doing that?”

She gave him a smirk before she stated, “I’d show you, but then it’d stop the water.”

He cleared his throat a little because he didn’t think of it like. However, he could tell by her sultry smirk that she was not offended at all before she answered, “I enchanted a stone I found on Solstheim. It’s called a heart stone and the climate there in some places is very hot and ashy. It didn’t take me too long to think of a good spell to use for it. So I just reactivate the enchantment with a soul gem and it continues to heat and bubble my bath.”

“Wow, that’s pretty damn clever,” he admitted.

She gave him a pleased smile and he realized he probably shouldn’t just be standing outside here while she was bathing. However, she was right and there wasn’t a soul in miles.

He was just about to excuse himself when she quickly stated, “You don’t have to go!”

He blinked in surprise because he didn’t want it to seem like he was taking advantage of her before she clarified, “I am sober enough to know what I am asking. I have a pretty fast metabolism thanks to being the Dragonborn. Plus, you brought two bottles of wine.”

He couldn’t help but chuckle before he nodded his head and took a seat opposite of her, luckily there was a chair already out there, before he uncorked the second bottle and took a swig.

He watched as she leaned her head back and relaxed. He found himself just enjoying her presence as he listened to the soothing sounds of her bath and watched as a fox nearby paced around a large pile of timber.

Then he was surprised when she spoke, “Thank you for not asking me lots of questions about my past like everyone else does.”

He looked at her curiously before he admitted, “I figured if you wanted me to know you’d tell me.”

Her blue eyes opened before she looked at him seriously and added, “I appreciate that. Especially since you have to wake me up from my night terrors so often.”

He felt like he shouldn’t be looking at her, since she was technically naked, but he couldn’t seem to divert his gaze before she continued, “It’s why I feel you have a right to know. You’ve earned my trust.”

“You don’t have to share if you aren’t ready,” he replied gently because he could see her eyes start to water a little.

She took a swig of her wine before she admitted, “I feel like if I don’t tell someone—I’ll explode.”

He took a large inhale before he moved his chair closer and replied in a soothing and honest tone, “Nahia, I’ll never break your trust but only do this if you are comfortable—not out of obligation to me.”

He could see her chest swell from a large breath before he saw a tear streak down her face and she began, “The man I dream about every night’s name is Miraak. He was the first known Dragonborn who served Hermaeus Mora for a very very long time.”

He remained completely still and silent; however, his mind was spinning. First Dragonborn? The actual Daedric Prince, Hermaeus Mora?

Then before he could fall too far down with his thoughts, she digressed, “After I had defeated Alduin, Miraak sent assassins from his cult after me. I easily defeated them and that is when I first discovered his existence on Solstheim—so Lydia and I ventured there together and I left Lucia and Sofie in Jordis’s care in Solitude.”

He watched as Nahia took a very long swig of wine before she cleared her throat and continued, “It was a horrible place filled with broken people. There is so much pain and division on that island. And Mora…Mora is everywhere…”

Nahia’s voice was barely in a whisper as her eyes focused on nothing but the bubbling water, “Lydia was severely injured during one of our missions there and then I…I read from one of Hermaeus Mora’s Black Book’s to find Miraak and stop him from enslaving the whole island. However, I wasn’t ready for what I first faced.”

Tears were now flowing freely, but her voice remained somewhat steady as she finally admitted, “Miraak paralyzed me, raped me, tortured me, and let his seekers and dragon watch as he did it over and over again before I was returned to Solstheim.”

Argis’s blood was boiling because if Nahia hadn’t already killed Miraak then he was going to get the next boat to Solstheim and handled the fucker himself. Then her eyes finally met his before she cried, “He broke me and I couldn’t come back to Skyrim until I cut his damn head off—but Mora killed him before I could…”

He wanted to know how but then Nahia ended with, “I have to act like nothing is wrong all the time because I am the Dragonborn and Tulius, Ulfric, and every other goddamn person on this continent wants me to save their ass but all I want to do is be happy and forget what Miraak did to me....”

He nodded his head because he knew that story couldn’t have been easy to share, he was still trying to process it himself, as she took a drink of wine. Then finally the only thing that he could think of to ask was, “Why Markarth?”

“I thought if I got as far away from Solstheim as possible that the dreams would stop,” she whispered.

He clenched his fist in agony as he saw the tears continuing to fall from her face before he finally replied in a gently voice, “Nahia, you are not broken. The fact that you picked yourself up and was determined to kill that fucker not just for you but for an entire island shows that you are by far stronger than any other person, Nord or otherwise, I have ever met.”

She didn’t look entirely convinced before he added, “There will be legends of your deeds for thousands of years to come; Nahia. What happened to you was inexcusable and I wish I could have been there sooner to help. But right now you have so many people that love you and others worship you.”

“I don’t want more legends of me though,” she admitted, “I just want to be happy with my family.”

Argis nodded his head in understanding. It made sense why she would feel like that. However, she appeared to be struggling with how many people adored her and it had nothing to do with her being Dragonborn. She adopted two orphaned girls because she is genuinely a good person. He’d serve her because of her heart, with or without the Dragonborn title.

Finally he cleared his throat before he stated in a husky tone, “Let me help you more.”

She blushed slightly and nodded before she pointed out, “I’m quite observant, my past just made me that way. I know you carry something too. Just know I will be there for you as well.”

He took a slow and steadying breath in. He knew he didn’t have to share his past with her, he could tell by her eyes as she began to nibble on a pastry. He had never told anyone, but something told him that he could tell her.

He cleared his throat after he took a swig of wine and shared, “As you know you are not the first Thane I have served.”

She put away her pastry and then moved towards the other edge of the tub and perched herself up on the edge with her arms, her stomach facing down, and for a brief moment he felt his manhood come alive when he saw the swell of her ass before he gathered his wits and continued, “Her name was Kyra, and as you know she was, well is, a cousin of Jarl Igmund.”

She remained still but her large blue eyes didn’t leave him when he added, “I served her for less than a year.” Then he chuckled before he admitted, “You two are absolutely nothing alike.”

He watched as the corners of her mouth perked up slightly before she asked, “How so?”

“Well, for starters…Kyra cannot cook, fight, clean…or well…be nice in general,” he admitted and watched as her smile grew before he turned serious, “She did how ever have an ability to find people’s weaknesses and exploit them. You can also find people’s weaknesses but I’ve seen you—you do the opposite. You try to make everything better with whatever you touch.”

He could see what appeared to be relief in her eyes before he continued, “While I was serving her, she saw how I found her attractive and she was beautiful. However, she mistook my kindness and my ability to see past people’s flaws as a weakness. But not before she had her way with me than bed the next man with less scars on his face and more years to his life.”

Nahia’s eyes widened in shock and then empathy before he finished with, “She told the Jarl that I had seduced her and she wanted a new Housecarl immediately because I disgraced her honor and stole her virginity. Neither of those things I did, because she had many lovers in our home before she and I bed each other. But there wasn’t really a lot I could do—she was the Jarl’s cousin.”

There was a brief moment of silence before Nahia reached for his hand and stated in a compassionate voice, “Argis, I am so sorry.”

He shrugged but held onto her tiny, and surprisingly soft, hand before he replied, “You have nothing to be sorry for. Not all Thanes are as wonderful as you.”

By the look in her eyes, she was clearly still struggling with the information before she asked in a soft voice, “Why did you agree to serve me?”

He smiled at her gently before he answered, “Well the Jarl knew his cousin well enough to know that she was lying about me; however, I had to wait a few years before I could serve someone else.”

Then he paused briefly before he admitted, “The Jarl came to me and asked me to serve you because Balgruuf wrote to him and asked for the strongest and kindest warrior to serve as a Housecarl.”

Her eyes widened in shock before she whispered, “I had no idea…”

He smirked at her before he put his finger under her chin and held her face up so she could see him, “See Nahia, you make everything better to the point where one Jarl is trying to help you even as you move away from his hold and another who doesn’t want Ulfric or Tulius coming near you. You have the kindest heart I have ever known and I am honored that you trust me with your life, your secrets, your children, and your friendship.”

“Argis?” she asked breathily.

“Hm?” he groaned because he could see fidgeting and a blush coating her face.

Her intense gaze locked on him before she asked, “Um…would you compare me to Kyra if I asked you to kiss me?”

“Absolutely not,” he groaned and didn’t give her a chance to say anything else as he crashed his lips onto hers.

* * *

**Please Comment, Kudos, and Review! :D**


End file.
